Den Gott der Liebe wollt' ich preisen
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Wagners Tannhäuser“, das Slash-Paar, auf das alle gewartet haben: Biterolf und Heinrich der Schreiber… Was geschieht in der Nacht nach dem Sängerkrieg?


„Den Gott der Liebe wollt' ich preisen"

**Den Gott der Liebe wollt' ich preisen**

von Michelle Mercy

_Opern fic, Wagners „Tannhäuser", das Slash-Paar, auf das alle gewartet haben: Biterolf und Heinrich der Schreiber… Was geschieht in der Nacht nach dem Sängerkrieg?_

_Für St. D. und J.Ch. – Sorry, Jungs, aber Ihr habt dieses Plot-Bunny freigelassen;_

_und dieses Kaninchen lebt!_

_Der Schluß wurde inspiriert von Harry Kupfers „Tannhäuser"-Inszenierungen in Hamburg und Berlin._

Die Nacht hatte sich nach diesem ereignisreichen, ja, dramatischen Tag über die Wartburg gesenkt. Der Sängerkrieg hatte eine Wendung genommen, die niemand erwartet hätte. Genaugenommen hätte man es schon erwarten können, schließlich war Tannhäuser mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit für einen Skandal gut. Doch öffentlich und offenbar stolz zu verkünden, man habe im Venusberg geweilt, das war schon reine Dummheit.

Jetzt war Tannhäuser auf dem Weg nach Rom, um dort Vergebung zu erlangen, Wolfram von Eschenbach hatte sich in die Natur zurückgezogen und schrieb dort wahrscheinlich sentimentale Gedichte an die Sterne, und Elisabeth lag betend auf den Knien vor der heiligen Jungfrau Maria. Walther von der Vogelweide hatte in seiner großspurigen Art verkündet, in seinem Gemach an seinem großen Epos zu arbeiten, das noch niemand zu sehen bekommen hatte, was bei manchem den Verdacht entstehen ließ, das Werk gäbe es gar nicht. Der Landgraf saß unten in der großen Halle und betrank sich, wobei ihn Reinmar von Zweter tatkräftig unterstützte.

Heinrich der Schreiber seufzte. Die Welt schien verrückt geworden zu sein, und er selbst war auch nicht so ganz sicher, noch bei Verstand zu sein. In dieser Halle da unten war etwas mit ihm passiert, was er nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. Zunächst war er wütend gewesen, daß er durch Tannhäusers ewige Kommentare daran gehindert worden war, sein sorgfältig vorbereitetes Lied über die Liebe vorzutragen, doch dann war es geschehen: Biterolf hatte sein Lied gesungen, und um Heinrich war es geschehen gewesen. Es hatte ihn nichts mehr auf seinem Stuhl gehalten, seine Augen ließen sich nicht von den anderen wenden…

Diese Kraft, diese Entschlossenheit, das hatte Heinrich ergriffen, obwohl er doch eigentlich gar kein Ritter war. Man nannte ihn schließlich nicht umsonst „der Schreiber".

Plötzlich verspürte Heinrich den drängenden Wunsch, Biterolf zu sagen, was dessen Lied in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er war sicher, daß Biterolf sich freuen würde, eine positive Reaktion von einem Konkurrenten zu erhalten, denn alle Beiträge zum Sängerkrieg waren durch Tannhäusers Verhalten in den Hintergrund getreten. Getreten worden, verbesserte Heinrich sich selbst und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten zu Biterolfs Gemach auf, damit ihn nicht im letzten Moment der Mut verließ.

Vor der Tür des Gemaches blieb Heinrich stehen und zögerte. Auf einmal wußte er nicht mehr, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, mitten in der Nacht in dem Gemach zu erscheinen und überschwenglich das Lied zu loben. Die Reaktion, die er erwarten konnte, war bestimmt keine freundliche. Wie hatte Tannhäuser Biterolf noch genannt? „Grimmer Wolf"? Das war zwar unverschämt, jedoch nicht ganz unzutreffend und dichterisch brillant.

Aus dem Gemach war das Aufeinanderschlagen eines Schwertes auf Holz zu hören, und dann Biterolfs Stimme: „Nimm dies, Schurke, und das, und dies!"

Für einen kurzen Moment erstarrte Heinrich. Verteidigte sich Biterolf etwa gerade gegen einen Eindringling? Hier, mitten in der Wartburg?

Entschlossen riß Heinrich die Tür auf und sah, wie Biterolf mit seinem Schwert auf einen von der Decke hängenden, mit Sand gefüllten Sack, aus dem ein Holzknüppel ragte, einschlug.

Das Öffnen der Tür ließ Biterolf für einen Moment die Konzentration verlieren. Prompt schwang der Sandsack samt Holzknüppel auf ihn zu, traf ihn am Kopf und ließ ihn das Bewußtsein verlieren, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

XXX

Das Erwachen war für Biterolf mit einer längeren Phase der Orientierungslosigkeit verbunden. Bevor er sich in der Lage sah, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen, wußte er nicht, wo er sich befand. Sein Kopf war auf irgend etwas gebettet, was er nicht identifizieren konnte, und eine Stimme murmelte unablässig, wie leid ihr dies tue, daß das nicht ihre Absicht gewesen sei, und daß er bitte wieder aufwachen solle.

Endlich öffnete Biterolf die Augen und stellte fest, daß er sich nach wie vor in seinem Gemach befand. Die Stimme, die weiterhin beschwörend auf ihn einredete, gehörte Heinrich dem Schreiber, ebenso übrigens wie der Schoß, auf dem sein Kopf ruhte.

„Oh, dem Herrn sei Dank, du bist am Leben", stieß Heinrich nun hervor, als er feststellte, daß Biterolf erwacht war.

„Ich bin auf unzähligen Schlachtfeldern gewesen, da habe ich Übleres abbekommen. Ich fürchte, am Schlimmsten hat es meine Ehre erwischt. Besiegt von einem Sandsack!" Plötzlich bemerkte Biterolf, daß sein Kopf noch immer auf dem Schoß des anderen Mannes gebettet war, und versuchte, sich zu erheben. Sofort wurde er von heftigen Kopfschmerzen gepeinigt, so daß er sein Vorhaben aufgab und den Kopf zunächst zurück in den fremden Schoß sinken ließ.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach noch ein bißchen liegen bleiben", schlug Heinrich vor. Er mußte diese Gelegenheit einfach nutzen, um Biterolf zu sagen, wie sehr ihn dessen Lied bewegt hatte. So wehrlos seiner Bewunderung würde der Ritter nie wieder ausgesetzt sein. „Ich… ich bin ja nur ein Schreiber und würde mich mit einer Waffe vermutlich selbst in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich sie ernsthaft ziehen müßte", begann Heinrich, „aber als ich dein Lied hörte, da wußte ich auf einmal, was echtes Rittertum bedeutet. So hätte ich das niemals formulieren können, und es in Verbindung mit der Liebe zu bringen…"

„Vielen Dank für dein Lob." Biterolf wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot. So mutig, ja, tollkühn, er auch immer im Kampf war, was seine Lieder anging, fühlte er sich meist unsicher, ob sie gut genug waren für so feingeistige Dichter wie beispielsweise Wolfram oder Walther.

„Ich bin sicher, daß du den Preis errungen hättest, wenn Tannhäuser nicht wieder alles zerstört hätte", fuhr Heinrich fort.

„Meinst du wirklich? Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Es besteht kein Grund für falsche Bescheidenheit." So langsam begann Heinrich, mutiger zu werden. „Stell dir vor, du, mit dem Siegerkranz durch Elisabeths Hände gekrönt, deinen Preis fordernd…"

„Ich hätte nicht einmal gewußt, welchen Preis ich hätte von ihr fordern sollen. Ich meine, ich weiß, daß Tannhäuser und Wolfram ihr zu Füßen liegen, aber ich, zu den Füßen einer Frau…"

„Stattdessen liegst du jetzt auf dem Schoß eines Mannes", entgegnete Heinrich und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Ja, und ich finde es, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht so schlecht", bemerkte Biterolf nach einer Weile, während der Heinrich gedankenverloren ihm über die Schläfen gestrichen hatte.

Heinrich starrte auf ihn hinunter. Diese letzten Worte von Biterolf waren mehr als geeignet, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Biterolf fand es angenehm, auf seinem Schoß zu liegen? Wenn er jetzt nicht den Mut fand, durch ein Wort, eine Geste, deutlich zu machen, was in ihm vorging, dann würde er ihn nie finden.

„Vergib mir", flüsterte Heinrich fast unhörbar, beugte sich hinab und küßte Biterolf auf die Lippen.

Dieser stieß einen Laut der Überraschung aus, welcher in Heinrich wieder die Fähigkeit, klar zu denken, erweckte. Er löste sich von Biterolfs Lippen, sprang auf die Füße, was dazu führte, daß Biterolfs Kopf mit einem unschönen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug, und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht zur Tür.

„Bleib!" befahl völlig unvermittelt Biterolfs Stimme. „Geh nicht!"

„Wie könnte ich das tun?" Heinrich stützte sich gegen den Türpfosten, fast den Tränen nahe. „Nicht nach dem, was ich gerade getan habe."

Biterolf kam mühsam auf die Füße und versuchte, seinen mehrfach mißhandelten Kopf, der heftig schmerzte, durch Ignorieren dazu zu bewegen, damit aufzuhören. „Also, ich fand es…", er suchte nach einem Wort und fand eines, von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, es jemals für eine Empfindung zu benutzen, „…schön."

„Das sagst du nur, um mich zu schonen." Heinrich schluchzte nun.

„Hast du jemals gehört, daß ich jemanden schone?" fragte Biterolf ernsthaft. Trotz seines unsicheren Ganges hatte er Heinrich fast erreicht.

„Aber ich bin kein Gegner, ich weiß kaum ein Schwert zu halten", murmelte Heinrich. „Du schonst mich, weil es unwürdig wäre, mit mir zu kämpfen."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Biterolf packte Heinrich an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Du bist so voller Mut, mutiger als ich es bin. Ich hätte niemals gewagt zu tun, was du getan hast."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Heinrich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Biterolf verstand, daß mit Worten hier keine Überzeugung möglich war, und da er sowieso ein Mann der Tat war, beschloß er, eine solche zu begehen. Er zog Heinrich an sich heran, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küßte ihn. Biterolf küßte, wie er kämpfte: ungestüm, vorwärtsdrängend und ein bißchen ruppig.

Während Heinrich noch mit dem Schrecken kämpfte, hatte Biterolf bereits sämtliche Hindernisse überwunden, die sich seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge in den Weg stellten.

Wie von selbst fanden Heinrichs Hände den Weg in Biterolfs Haar, auch wenn er kaum begriff, was mit ihm geschah. Biterolf hatte ihn mutig genannt? Dann würde er jetzt beweisen, _wie_ mutig er war.

Auch wenn Heinrich sich vorgenommen hatte, mutig zu sein, waren seine ersten Versuche, Biterolfs Zunge herauszufordern, eher schüchtern. Trotzdem ließ Biterolf es geschehen und erlaubte sogar der fremden Zunge, seine eigene zurückzudrängen.

Das Spiel der Lippen und Zungen dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es nicht mehr genug erschien, weil die Körper nach anderem, nach mehr verlangten. Widerstrebend löste Heinrich seine Hand aus Biterolfs Haaren und seine Lippen von dessen Mund. Unsicher, was der nächste Schritt sein würde – und vor allem, wer ihn machen würde – blickte Heinrich beinahe hilfesuchend zu Biterolf auf. „Hast… hast du… so etwas schon mal getan?" Es war weniger eine Frage nach Biterolfs Vorleben, sondern eher die Hoffnung, daß der andere irgendeine Form der Anleitung anzubieten hatte.

In dem Lächeln in Biterolfs Augen, mit dem er auf Heinrich hinterblickte, lag ein Hauch von Verlegenheit. „Ich bin Soldat, und auf den langen Feldzügen unter lauter Männern, da passiert schon das eine oder andere…"

Heinrich blickte zu Boden. Er wußte nicht, wie er mit dieser Offenbarung umgehen sollte. Er wollte nicht nur der Befriedigung einer kurzen Begierde dienen, das, was er fühlte, ging darüber hinaus.

Energisch griff Biterolf nach Heinrichs Kinn und zwang diesen so, den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. „Aber das hier, mein kleiner, tollkühner Schreiber, ist etwas anderes. Das hier hat nichts mit dem Feiern eines Schlachtsieges oder dem Vergessenwollen oder Trost nach dem Verlust von Kameraden zu tun. Das hier passiert, weil du es bist. Tannhäuser hat heute eine Menge Unsinn von sich gegeben, aber mit einem hatte er recht. Mein Leben war nicht sehr liebereich. Doch ich denke, du bist derjenige, der das ändern könnte."

Heinrichs Augen glänzten, und plötzlich wußte er auch ohne Anleitung, wie er das Wams Biterolfs öffnen konnte.

Viel später, als die Leidenschaft langsam abebbte und eine süße Mattigkeit beide Männer umfing auf Biterolfs Schlafstatt, zu der sie es überraschenderweise noch geschafft hatten, fragte Heinrich träge: „Meinst du, daß wir nach dem, was gerade geschehen ist, auch nach Rom pilgern müssen, um Vergebung zu erlangen?"

„Darüber denke ich frühestens morgen nach", erwiderte Biterolf. „Und bis dahin…" Er zog Heinrich wieder enger in seine Arme.

„Keine Vergebung, die Rom zu bieten hätte, könnte süßer sein als dies", murmelte Heinrich ebenso schläfrig wie ketzerisch.

XXX

Frau Venus schaltete mit einem befriedigten Lächeln ihre Kristallkugel ab, in der sie mit Wohlgefallen zugesehen hatte, wie Heinrich der Schreiber und Biterolf einander nahe gekommen waren.

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, Tannhäuser mit dem Virus der Liebe versehen in die Welt der Menschen zurückzuschicken.

Diesen nur scheinbar harten Krieger und den kleinen schüchternen Schreiber schien der Virus ziemlich heftig erwischt zu haben, so daß wahrscheinlich sich etwas Dauerhaftes daraus entwickeln würde.

Venus überlegte, wer wohl die nächsten sein würden? Der Landgraf und Reinmar? Oder vielleicht der Landgraf und dieser selbstverliebte Walther? Es ergaben sich einige amüsante Kombinationen, und die Göttin verbrachte ein paar lustige Augenblicke damit, sie sich alle vorzustellen.

Nur Wolfram kam in diesen Gedankenspielen nicht vor, denn diesen Mann hatte sie bereits für sich selbst vorgesehen…


End file.
